


A Moment Of Serendipity

by love_killed_the_superstar



Series: But Beautiful We Three Are [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Moving In Together, Polyamory, Post-Hogwarts, the polyamorous lesbian trifecta finally get to move in together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7. The moment the Hogwarts Express arrived at Kings Cross Station, the large clocks chiming 3pm, she caught sight of them leaning against a pillar talking amongst themselves, excited and swinging their entwined hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Of Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> The final installment of this collection!! (Or at least, for now. Who knows if I'll add more.)  
> These babies have just grown up right before my eyes, I... anyway, here is the final piece of the original week-long fic. I didn't actually think I'd meet every day of this bomb, so even completing this is an achievement of sorts. I just got very involved with this au and wanted to write so much more than I was able to, hence the parts where I ramble off into worldbuilding and headcanons a little bit...  
> I was listening to polypearls playlists by SerMisty and Armiinty while writing this, in particular the song 'Soldier, Poet, King' even though the lyrics don't really have any relevance to what I was writing... I just really love the folky sound to it.

Pearl was going to miss Hogwarts. It wasn't as though there was anything left here for her now; she'd sat the last of her NEWT exams almost a week ago, and said her farewells to the duelling club, which had grown tearful when she'd walked straight into a surprise farewell party that involved recreational duelling, duelling using variants of the riddikulus charm, and farewell gifts. Having become an officiated club once Rose and Garnet had graduated, they had needed a leader skilled in duelling and good at guiding others, leading Pearl to take over the role of club president of in her absence. Connie Mahaeswaran, a sprightly young second year that reminded Pearl an awful lot of herself, had seemed to take a real liking to her, and proved to be an exceptional duellist for her age. She had cried hard when Pearl had said her goodbyes, and in turn, Pearl had presented her with the honour of duelling her one last time before the crowd. The turnout had been incredible, and she had been waved off with tearful smiles all around.

The duelling club was, in the end, her pride and joy, even if it wasn't quite the legacy of The Crystal Gems that Rose Quartz and Garnet Aberra had built for themselves. She had sent numerous photographs of the club's activities (taken by Peridot; the price was a date with her, but it had ended on surprisingly not terrible terms, albeit still definitely platonic) to Yellow and Blue's new address throughout the year, and had promised them that she would teach them some of her moves when she returned home. Now, it was finally time.

One thing Pearl detested most about the train journey was just how long it was. Up until this year, Blue and Yellow had always been there with her, so the time had flown by fleetingly, a muddle of jokes and gossip and secrets and storytelling. They had shared cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs, laughed over trashy muggle magazine articles, read aloud horoscopes for one another, and towards the end, kissed and held hands a lot too. But once she was on her own, it felt a lot longer.

All she had to accompany her this time were letters that she had collected over the year, some from Blue and Yellow individually, some from them together, and they were always filled with funny anecdotes about grown up life together, sincere messages of love, and the odd photograph (usually self-portraits, or selfies as muggles liked to call them these days) to keep Pearl sated when she felt lonely. She'd gotten used to going solo on cold winter nights, holding a picture of her girlfriends with her free hands and pretending, wishing, that it was them touching her instead.

Returning for her seventh year hadn't been so bad at first, since she had found company in the form of Bismuth Aduba, a large stocky fellow seventh year in Gryffindor who was an enthusiastic member of the Crystal Gems from way back in the day. She had rejoined after hearing the mysterious 'renegade' Pearl Bisera was back in the club, and the two had been thick as thieves ever since. However, Bismuth had left immediately after her exams for an advanced summer programme at Durmstrang focusing on duelling and dark arts, leaving Pearl to journey back alone. It only reminded her further of just how strange and mixed-up this year had felt without seeing Blue and Yellow's faces everyday. If anything, she was more determined to never leave them again.

 

…

 

She needn't have worried. The moment the Hogwarts Express arrived at Kings Cross Station, the large clocks chiming 3pm, she caught sight of them, leaning against a pillar talking amongst themselves, excited and swinging their entwined hands. It felt surreal, seeing them again after all this time. Blue's hair was now tidied up and dyed an indigo that complimented her complexion, and Yellow hadn't changed much aside from switching out the flats for business-like heels that tailored to her 'ministry' look. Both turned their heads the moment the train arrived, searching, waiting for her.

Pearl wasted no time in grabbing her trunk, weaving in and out of excited younger students and lingering older ones, sifting through the crowd until–

“Pearl!”

She saw, she ran towards them, almost dropping her case in her hurry to greet them, and Blue was hugging her tight, taking her right off of her feet, in the midst of the madness Yellow took her case from her and grunted at the heaviness, and Pearl was immediately at ease.

Blue leaned forward to kiss her, chaste and eager, discreet so not to attract the attention of other waiting parents, and gently put her down again, grinning from ear to ear. Pearl reached up to smooth back her bangs, which were surprisingly not too unkempt, and she smiled wider as she saw two dark, warm eyes staring back at her.

“It's been a while,” she giggled, overcome with giddiness from being able to reach touch and feel them again after so long. Blue nodded, smiling back shyly, and a third party cleared their throat to the left of them. Yellow stood with her arms folded, Pearl's trunk at her feet, looking mildly unimpressed.

“Why do you always go for Blue first? I'm wounded,” she said dryly, with a twinkle of amusement in her eye. Pearl burst out laughing and launched herself at Yellow, hugging her tight.

“Because if we hug in public there's a fifty-fifty chance you push me away in the name of decency,” Pearl pointed out, grin only growing wider as a flustered Yellow protested, “Yeah, well, that was before I was disowned by my mom, I don't really give a fuck by now-”

Blue reached between them, taking both Pearl and Yellow's hands, and interrupted sweetly, “We should be getting back to the car, right? Our time's almost up.”

“You two have a car now?” Pearl asked with wide eyes. “You know how to drive?”

“Yellow knows how to drive,” Blue corrected, with a warm smile. She lifted the trunk with relative ease, and Pearl noticed with probably a hint more lust than she should have, that the sliver of Blue's arms visible from her shirt sleeves were toned. She must have really been working out this past year. Just how much had changed in this year that had bridged their worlds apart?

“I've been trying to teach Blue, but she's almost crashed it twice. Really, I've only had my licence for a few months. It takes a long time and lots of different processes for muggles to get approved to drive legally, did you know?”

“I took muggle studies,” Pearl announced, “but I'll bet a lot of what they taught me was crap.”

“Yeah, as if a pureblood teaching a subject about muggles is actually going to amount to anything accurate,” snorted Yellow, unlocking the car and opening the passenger door for Pearl to climb in. “I'll tell you, me and Blue have had a hell of a year adapting to this kind of stuff. Two purebloods living in a muggle estate sounds like a bad joke, right? But no way were we going back to the wizarding villages, they're so damn narrow-minded. I mean, all of Britain is, but at least it's a little more open in the cities.”

“I don't even know if my mother is expecting me to go back,” Pearl admitted. “I might go back soon to pack my things, but I don't know about a proper visit. She hasn't spoken to me since that howler she sent me in March criticising me for bringing shame to the 'pure Bisera bloodline'. Outed me to the whole damn Hufflepuff common room...”

The whole incident over Christmas had been a nightmare; Pearl had floo'd into a pub fireplace on their estate in floods of tears over the whole coming out fiasco, and she'd spent Christmas and new years huddled up in bed being cradled by Yellow and Blue. After the break was over Pearl's mother had sent letters and eventually a howler week after week until Pearl finally stopped responding. Overall, it was a tragic, yet not uncommon, rite of passage for oppressed pureblood children, and frankly Blue and Yellow were just glad that nobody's mother was still trying to track them down.

“It'll blow over,” Yellow said without much feeling. “At least she didn't disown you. That means she still cares a little, right?”

“I could always fake my own death, since I really can't stand the thought of going back to her,” Pearl mused.

“Forget about your mother,” Blue piped up from the back, reaching over to squeeze Pearl's shoulder reassuringly. “She'll have to get through us first if she _does_ try and fight to get you back.”

Pearl smiled at Blue and nodded, exhaling. “You're right. I'm sick of letting her dictate my life. From now on it's just you, me and Yellow, taking life head on!”

“Are you thinking of applying to a finishing school?” Yellow asked, tactfully changing the subject. “I know you're a talented duellist, but you didn't apply for auror training, did you? Are you planning on a wizarding university? I hear there's one in Watford that-”

“Oh, I don't know,” Pearl groaned. “Everyone's asking me about my future. I think I just want to learn how to be a muggle, first. You guys got a year to play around with it, why can't I?”

Blue and Yellow exchanged glances in the rear view mirror. “Pearl, we both have jobs,” Blue said slowly. “Yellow's working in magical law enforcement, and I'm waiting on tables in The Leaky Cauldron until my application for a study programme within the ministry is reviewed. We're only living like muggles right now because we have to. Growing up is about making the right choices, not the fun ones.”

Pearl could hardly believe these words were coming from Blue Bermet, even if she had been a head girl at one point.

“Whatever happened to living free, how we liked? All I ever wanted to do was be with you two, and you're already trying to push me away to university?”

“Pearl, hon, it isn't like that,” Blue said quickly. She reached to cup Pearl's face, and the car pulled into a parking place for a tall apartment complex that they were currently residing in. “The majority of wizarding universities rely on floo'ing in, so you can still live with us, it's just... stars, we thought you'd be jumping to get to work or studying, you know? You've never really been one to simply live in the moment, you're always rushing ahead, so...”

“Is there something wrong with me wanting to spend time with you two?” Pearl asked, struggling to keep her voice calm. “You two have had a whole year to yourselves, getting to test the waters and live as you want, love each other freely. I've been stuck all the way in Scotland wondering what it must be like, and now I'm finally getting it, you guys don't want me to have it. Why is that?”

“Fuck's sake, Pearl, we aren't saying that,” Yellow said with a scowl. “Really, we've only been with you for half an hour and you're already picking a fight. I don't want to butt heads with you when we finally have you back.”

Pearl turned to Yellow, holding her gaze for several seconds of painful silence. Finally, she dropped her eyes and sighed.

“All right, all right. I'll start planning ahead. But please no more lectures like this, we're still the same age and you guys aren't my mother.”

“Fine, fine. Come on then, your highness, we'll show you the way.”

“I already know the way to your apartment,” shot back Pearl. “The room number is... written on the signs by the entrance, right?”

“Don't go wandering off, and don't talk to the muggles like they're wizards, okay?” Yellow reminded her, gripping her hand as Blue unloaded the trunk. “They don't know squat about us, and you can get in real trouble if you go running your mouth about magic.”

“Oh, hush, I know,” Pearl said, rolling her eyes.

 

…

 

The apartment itself was cosy, a small place with only one bedroom, but there walls were painted pastel colours and the floors were carpeted and there was a comfy couch and one of those muggle televisions that Blue liked to watch her Crying Breakfast Friends and Camp Pining Hearts on.

Since Pearl was fatigued from travelling Blue and Yellow decided against bringing her to the nearby gay bar that they frequented, instead opting for a night in, ordering a mysterious food called 'pizza' that they claimed tasted delectably greasy (an oxymoron to Pearl, until she tried the stuff for herself), and running a film marathon on a strange platform they called 'Netflix'. The three of them curled up on the couch under a blanket; sipping cans of something akin to butterbeer that they called 'cream soda', they conversed freely, giggling and smooching as the sun sank lower in the sky. It was as though nothing had changed.

Around midnight, as the credits for another strange heteronormative 'romcom' began to roll, Pearl turned to look over at Yellow, who was stroking Blue's hair fondly. Blue had fallen asleep somewhere towards the end, and her chest was rising and falling softly as she dreamed.

“As usual, we're putting her to bed,” whispered Pearl with a fond smile. “It feels like old times.”

“Get used to it, especially once we start taking you clubbing. She's a sleepy drunk, and I have to literally drag her to bed sometimes or she'll just curl up on the floor like a cat.”

Pearl couldn't help but giggle at the image. Then a thought occurred to her, and she whispered, “Hey, where am I going to sleep tonight? Is this a pull-out couch? I'm kinda tall... so I don't think I'll be able to fit on the couch on its own.”

Yellow blinked.

“Oh, no, don't worry about that!” She chewed her lip sheepishly. “Actually, we... we invested in a new bed especially for you.”

Pearl stared. “You guys... bought a new bed for me? Like a camp bed?”

“No! We – look, just come see for yourself,” Yellow said, rolling her eyes. “But first, turn the TV off and help me lift this one, will you? She's like a dead weight, especially since she started working out.”

With some difficulty Pearl managed to find the right button to send the television screen zipping to black, and she stared at her reflection in the screen for a few moments (tousled, sleepy but still killing it, thank goodness) before straightening up. The shift of gravity pushed out a quiet burp, and she blushed as Yellow smothered her eruption of laughter at the gesture behind a hand.

“Don't laugh at me! I don't think the muggle food and drink you provided agreed with my stomach,” Pearl said defensively, hand over her slightly bloated stomach in a feeble attempt to shield it.

“Nah, it was greasy and fizzy, it was bound to happen. You'll get used to it, a lot of muggle food is like this.” Yellow motioned for her to come closer, and Pearl aided Yellow in lifting Blue, who mumbled a little in her sleep at the movement. They carried her to the bedroom, and Yellow flicked on the beside lamp before gently placing Blue down onto the nearest side of the bed. Pearl stared.

The modest double bed that they had purchased had to have increased in size considerably since Christmas, a good foot wider at least. The quilt and pillowcases looked brand new, too.

“We didn't invest in a new bed for you, per say – more like, we invested in a new bed for all three of us. It wouldn't be right if one of us had to sleep in a single, you know?” Yellow explained, blush tingeing her cheeks. “It, it was Blue's idea. We knew the original bed wasn't big enough for all three of us, it was really cramped over Christmas, so...”

“I love it,” murmured Pearl, and a radiant smile broke out onto her face. “I mean it, Yellow. It's, it's so sweet of you. I – thank you.”

She met Yellow halfway to the other side of the bed, pulling her a little closer and initiating a kiss in the dim light of the bedside lamp, hugging Yellow against her. Yellow made a surprised noise, but didn't resist Pearl's kiss; instead, she turned it from a simple smooch to more of a French, leaving Pearl bright red and breathless when they parted. Yellow wiped excess drool from her lower lip and grinned.

“What, you weren't expecting that?”

Wordlessly, Pearl slipped into bed, noting with a beaming smile that a third pillow had parked itself between the main two, a perfect size for her head. She beckoned Yellow in too, and once she slipped in beside her, pulling the covers up around her chin, Pearl spoke.

“Next time, you have to do that kiss down my pants, all right?”

Yellow made a choking noise, shoving Pearl hard in the chest.

“Wash out that mouth, Pearl Bisera!” she hissed, her face a beacon of scarlet, and Pearl dissolved into giggles, pulling Yellow into a close hug.

“You know you love it.”

She pressed a kiss to Yellow's nose.

“Well, I suppose I'd better get used to it, since this is how it's going to be for the rest of our lives now, right?” Yellow said, grinning despite herself. “We've really been lost without you, Pearl. You know that, right? We never did leave you behind.”

“No, you did,” Pearl corrected, resting her chin atop Yellow's tangled blonde curls. “But it's okay. I'm not letting the two of you go again, you hear?”

“Yes, ma'am,” Yellow murmured sleepily, pressing a clumsy goodnight kiss to Pearl's jaw before allowing her eyes to close.

Pearl stared up at the ceiling, warmth flooding her veins as she felt Blue's back snug against her and Yellow curled up in her arms. She wanted to take a snapshot, preserve the moment forever, because after seven long years of dancing around feelings and dealing with difficult family lives, it had all amounted to this singular moment of serendipity. She couldn't be more grateful if she tried.

She reached for the off switch, flooding the room in darkness, and murmured, “I love you two, so much. Sweet dreams.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank everybody who has read my bizarre hogwarts collection starring these three! It has been so much fun exploring new dynamics and headcanons, I don't really want to leave this au alone. Maybe some day I'll return to it, adding on little bits and pieces that I didn't get to explore due to the limitations of a shipping week. I definitely wanna try some smut at some point, and possibly some more looks at sexual tension, misunderstandings, tooth-rotting fluff and some more of their 'married life' stage post-hogwarts. But who knows if it'll ever happen, it's just exciting to think about.  
> So on that note, thank you so much for reading this weird little series! Here's hoping polypearls continues to grow!


End file.
